


You Deserve To Feel Good

by icegirl99



Series: You Love Him [19]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Copia is released from the infirmary. The next morning Papa shows him some love.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Series: You Love Him [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517051
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	You Deserve To Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you've all been waiting for.

Copia’s nurse returned after the four-hour mark. Papa had never slept, part of the reason was that he couldn’t ignore the still rapid beeping of Copia’s heart monitor. He was exhausted but could not get comfortable enough to even rest. 

The Pope watched as the nurse recorded the Cardinal’s vitals. “There’s no change,” Papa muttered, looking at her with heavy unfocused eyes. “What happens now?” He was too tired to use his own thought process to figure that out. 

“I’ll go ask the doctor,” the nurse replied. “You should go get some sleep, Papa. The doctor may not release Cardinal Copia just yet and I can tell you are fighting to stay awake.”

Papa shook his head. “I will not leave him,” he whispered, looking at the sleeping Cardinal with a worried glance. 

“You are welcome to use one of the other beds,” the nurse said, pulling the curtain aside. “I can move it closer if you wish.” 

“Thank you,” Papa said. “I would like to wait until you speak to the doctor. I am tired, yes, but Cardinal Copia’s wellbeing means more to me than my own.”

“Of course, Papa,” she said, taking one last look at the monitor before heading back to the nurse’s station. The Pope sighed and put his head down, closing his eyes but knowing that he would not sleep. 

It was only a few moments before the nurse returned with the doctor. “Papa?” the doctor spoke quietly. Papa opened his eyes and lifted his head. “I am a little hesitant to release Cardinal Copia, based on the fact that there has been little change in his condition over the past four hours. I had been optimistic that once the medication wore off that his heart rate would return to normal, but as you can see it has not.” 

The Pope nodded slowly. “But there’s not much more you can do at the moment is there?” Papa said. 

“Not really, no,” the doctor replied. “There are a couple of medications that are available.” He paused for a moment. “Or there is electro cardioversion.” 

“He won’t like that,” Papa muttered, sighing and raking his free hand over his face. Copia still had his other hand, tucked tightly into his chest. Papa’s arm was sore from being held in that position for several hours, but he did not care.

“Our other option is to release him into your care,” the doctor said and the Pope looked at him, confused. “The nurse noted that the Cardinal suffers from anxiety and I’m wondering if maybe putting him back into a familiar and calm environment might help.” 

Papa looked at the doctor like he was stupid. “But he’s sleeping,” Papa said. “That’s the most relaxed state one can be in.”

“One can sleep but get no real rest, Papa,” the doctor said. He paused and thought for a moment. “When you are on tour, do you ever wake up the next morning just as tired as you were the night before?”

Papa nodded. “Often,” he said. “I do not always sleep well in a bed that isn’t my own. By now you’d think I’d be used to it though.” He sighed.

“It is the same concept, Papa. Cardinal Copia may be asleep but I do not believe he is resting,” the doctor smiled at the Pope. “Perhaps he would be more comfortable back in your bed, with you.” 

Papa blushed. “You think it will work?” the Pope whispered looking at Copia. 

“Perhaps...I have noticed you seem to have some knowledge of the medical field, Papa.”

Papa nodded. “I spent some time in medical school years ago,” he replied. “But my knowledge is limited.”

“You know enough to recognize a medical emergency,” the doctor replied. “I would not have any apprehensions about releasing Cardinal Copia to your care. That is if you are okay with that and the Cardinal is as well.”

“I am,” the Pope replied. “I will wake him.” Papa pulled his stiff arm from Copia’s grasp and his Cardinal stirred immediately. He knew then that the doctor was likely correct, while Copia had been sleeping, he wasn’t resting. “Andrea,” Papa whispered. “I need you to wake up for a little bit.” 

“I’m awake, Alessandro,” Copia muttered, opening his eyes and lifting his head slightly. “Why do you need me awake?” he asked confused. 

“Because it is time to take you back to bed,” Papa said softly.

“But I’m already in a bed,” Copia whispered. 

The Pope smiled gently, taking a hand and petting over the Cardinal’s hair lovingly. “My bed,” he whispered back. “You are not comfortable here.”

“I guess you are right Papa,” Copia replied sleepily. “I am tired,” he sighed.

“I am too,” Papa whispered. 

“Am I allowed to go now?” the Cardinal asked.

“You are Cardinal Copia,” the doctor said from behind him. “The nurse will take you off of the heart monitor and you are free to go and stay with Papa. I am allowing Papa to take you back to his living quarters on the condition that he keeps an eye on you and that if anything changes, you are to be brought right back here.” 

Copia nodded. “Thank you doctor,” he said and he turned onto his back so that the nurse could remove the electrodes from his chest. 

Papa stood up and stretched, trying to wake himself up so that he could be alert to walk back to his room. Once the nurse had finished with Copia and left, he helped the Cardinal up and out of the infirmary. When they got back to Papa’s room they both fell asleep immediately.

~*~

When Papa finally woke the next morning, he found Copia laying on his side, facing him and already awake. "Good morning Andrea," Papa hummed, smiling at him. The Pope reached out to pull Copia into his arms. "Did you sleep well?" Papa whispered, kissing along the Cardinal's neck. 

"I did," Copia muttered, turning his head to give Papa better access. The Pope sucked over his pulse. "How about you, Alessandro?" The Cardinal was trying to distract himself with questions. He wanted to touch Papa. 

"Very well," Papa replied, smiling against Copia's neck. He reached for Copia’s wrist, checking his pulse. “Your heart rate appears to be mostly back to normal,” Papa whispered. He grinned, “but not for long.” He let go of Copia’s wrist and kissed his Cardinal deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth. 

Copia wrapped his arms around Papa, pulling him close. The Pope groaned quietly and broke their kiss. He rested his forehead against Copia's. "Andrea..." Papa whispered. 

"Yes, Alessandro?" Copia sighed. He was lightly scratching up and down Papa's back. 

The Pope locked eyes with his Cardinal. "Are you anxious, Andrea?" 

"Not really," Copia admitted. "A little, but not because I'm scared." 

Papa smiled and kissed him again. "You trust me, no?" Papa muttered as he started to kiss along Copia's jaw. 

Copia's heart was racing with excitement. He took in a sharp breath. "I trust you fully, Papa." He shivered as he felt little tingles of pleasure from Papa's kisses.

The Pope slowly moved a hand down the Cardinal's side, watching him carefully. Copia was trembling slightly but Papa saw the desire in his eyes and he knew that the shaking wasn't from fear. Papa stopped at Copia's hip and squeezed it gently. "Do you want this Andrea?" Papa whispered. 

"Yes," Copia sighed as Papa lowered his head to lick and suck at his collarbone. 

"Good," Papa replied, grinning against the Cardinal's shoulder. He spoke in between little kisses and licks. “I was afraid I was going to lose you, Andrea. I couldn’t bear the thought of you leaving this world without ever having proper love made to you. You deserve to be loved dear Andrea, and you deserve to feel good. I can give that to you, do you want me to?” Copia bit his lip and nodded. He felt the Pope's hand lightly push him onto his back so that he could hover above him. Papa stared into his eyes, love and adoration shining in them. "I will go slow,” Papa whispered, never breaking their gaze. “Stop me if you get too uncomfortable." Copia nodded again and the Pope lowered his head, capturing Copia’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

The Cardinal reached up and grabbed Papa's hips, pulling him down. Copia moaned at the contact, a shock of pleasure shooting down his spine. Papa once more locked eyes with his Cardinal; Copia's pupils were wide and dark, Papa could see the burning desire in them but he could also see love and trust. "Roll your hips, Alessandro," Copia whispered, he sounded desperate. The Pope granted his Cardinal’s request. Papa gently thrust his hips against Copia’s and both men moaned, the sensation made Copia shudder as he felt his cock harden slightly. “Papa…” he sighed as his Pope thrust again, he could feel Papa already hard against him. 

Papa sat back on his knees for a moment and reached for the hem of his sleep shirt, pulling it over his head, dropping it over the side of the bed and onto the floor. Copia bit his lip as he stared at the bulge in Papa’s pajama bottoms. He whimpered slightly. Papa leaned back down and slid his hands under Copia’s shirt, lifting it over his head and tossing it to join his on the floor. 

The Cardinal reached up and laced his hand into the Pope’s dark hair, he pushed slightly, bringing Papa’s lips down to meet his own. They kissed deeply, sucking and nipping at each other’s tongues. Copia was rubbing up and down Papa’s back and Papa was lightly tracing his fingers over Copia’s chest. The Pope found one of Copia’s nipples and brushed his thumb over it until he felt it harden under his touch. He pinched it gently and the Cardinal gasped, breaking their kiss with a tug and bite to his Pope’s bottom lip. 

Papa started kissing down Copia’s neck while he let his hand drift lower to just above the Cardinal’s hips. Copia was trembling beneath him. “Can I touch you, sweet Copia?” Papa breathed, looking up at his Cardinal. 

“Yes, Alessandro,” he whispered. Papa watched him as he moved his hand down. He started with an extremely light touch, fingertips tentatively tracing over the outline of Copia’s half-hard cock. The Cardinal moaned and closed his eyes when Papa increased the pressure of his hand, palming Copia through the soft material of his sleep pants. He whimpered, thrusting his hips up when Papa found the head of his cock and thumbed over it.

The Pope grinned and leaned down, giving Copia a quick kiss. “I love the sounds you make, Andrea,” Papa rasped into Copia’s ear. The Cardinal groaned in response but whimpered when Papa removed his hand from him. Papa once more locked eyes with Copia as his hands went to the waistband of Copia's pants. He slipped his fingers under the elastic and gave a gentle tug. He waited for the Cardinal to nod before pulling them all the way down. 

Copia sighed at the release of pressure. Papa sat back for a moment to remove his own pants. Copia reached for him once he was naked and pulled him back down. The Cardinal kissed along Papa's neck lightly. The Pope hummed and reached for Copia's cock. When he wrapped his hand around the base Copia let out a loud moan, sinking his teeth into Papa's neck. 

Papa gasped, shuddering at the sudden pain. His Cardinal immediately pulled away. The Pope looked down at him. "I'm sorry Papa," Copia said, voice shaking and a bit fearful. "It was a reflex. I do it so often during rituals, I did not think." His eyes were wide.

"Hush, my dear Cardinal," Papa said with a playful smile. He leaned down and whispered into Copia's ear. "I liked it." The feel of the Pope's hot breath made Copia tremble. He pushed his hips up into Papa's hand. Papa grinned and nipped gently at Copia's earlobe before giving his cock a small squeeze. 

Copia let his hands wander Papa's body, lightly touching and scratching the Pope's soft skin. His hands eventually came to rest on Papa's ass cheeks. He caressed and squeezed them, liking the way they felt in his hands. "Do you like my ass, Cardinal?" Papa whispered, amused. He started to stroke Copia slowly.

The Cardinal hummed. "You do have a very nice ass, Papa," he whispered back, trying to keep his voice level. He bit back a moan as Papa thumbed around the head of his cock. 

"I want to taste you, Andrea," Papa said, voice thick with desire. "Would you like that?" 

Copia moaned at the very thought and Papa grinned, making Copia's heart skip a beat. "Yes, I would. Please Alessandro," he begged. Papa dipped his head and kissed his Cardinal deep. 

After a moment the Pope broke their kiss and began kissing his way down Copia's body. He used his hands to lovingly caress up and down the Cardinal's sides. Once Papa reached the top of Copia's pelvis, he gently pushed Copia's thighs apart making room for him to settle between them. 

Papa gripped the Cardinal's hips lightly and looked up at him. Copia watched him as he stuck his tongue out and circled the head of his cock once. Copia sighed and dropped his head back, breaking their gaze. The Pope kept watching him as he took the head of Copia's cock into his mouth and sucked. 

"Alessandro…" the Cardinal moaned, the wet heat of Papa's mouth sending shocks of white-hot pleasure down his spine. 

The Pope wrapped a hand around the base of Copia's cock and squeezed as he pulled back and licked up the sensitive underside of Copia's shaft. He did it again, giving the leaking tip some attention. Papa's tongue slid around Copia's cock, as his hand began stroking the length that wasn't in his mouth. He flicked his tongue at the slit and began a faster pace. 

"Oh fuck, yes…" Copia groaned, feeling the pleasure building within him. Tears began to sting at his eyes as his nerves burned with desire. "Papa…" 

Papa swallowed half his length and hollowed his cheeks. Copia cried out and lifted his hips off the bed. The Pope was ready for him, he took in the rest of Copia's length and began to bob his head, licking and sucking.

The Cardinal was crying now. Tears running down his face. He was shaking violently from the pleasure Papa was giving him. His body felt like his every nerve was on fire. Papa locked eyes with him once more as he swallowed his entire length, hollowing his cheeks and moaning. 

Copia felt a burst of emotions along with the tension releasing in a burst of searing pleasure. His orgasm crashed into him with such intensity that he sobbed out Papa's name as his vision went white. 

Papa swallowed every last drop of his Cardinal's release and pulled away. When he sat back he saw Copia crying and shaking underneath him. The Cardinal was sobbing so hard Papa thought he had done something wrong. He moved over to lay next to Copia and pulled him into his arms. "Why are you crying, Andrea?" Papa asked concerned. 

"I love you, Alessandro," Copia cried. 

"I love you too, sweet Copia," Papa replied, pressing soothing kisses to the Cardinal's shoulder. "Tell your Papa, why are you crying?"

"That-that felt...so g-good," Copia whispered still shaking uncontrollably. "I n-needed that. I love you Alessandro," he repeated. 

Papa understood then. "These are happy tears, no?" the Pope smiled sweetly. 

"Yes," the Cardinal sighed but then cried harder. He dropped his head onto Papa's chest and Papa petted his hair and rubbed his back while he cried.


End file.
